1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of deodorant dispensing. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved handheld solid deodorant dispensing tub, cap and other components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional handheld solid deodorant dispensers come in two notable varieties. The first, and most popular, design includes a rotating member (such as a scroll wheel) located at the base of a main body of the dispenser. Rotating the member about a longitudinal axis of the main body causes the deodorant block to progress upward within the main body, exposing its top above a rim of the main body for application of the deodorant. The second design includes a bottom panel slideable within a main body of the dispenser. Moving the panel toward a rim of the main body causes the deodorant block to progress upward within the main body, exposing its top above the rim for application of the deodorant.
The arrangements of parts used in conventional dispensers for advancing product within their main bodies are flawed. The arrangement in the rotating member-design often does not translate enough force to the product, and/or does not provide sufficient purchase for the application of additional force to dislodge the product from a blockage. The rotating member-design is also subject to the risk of frequent breakage, particularly in popular designs employing knob and threaded-shaft components. The panel design, on the other hand, is not configured for fine adjustment of the product's position, often leading to overcorrection for blockage and even loss of product resulting therefrom. Further, requiring a user to insert an appendage progressively further into the main body of the dispenser from a second open end to move the product nearly always makes for an awkward movement for the user and/or requires turning the main body of the dispenser so that it is difficult to visually track the product's progress toward the rim. Direct but uneven application of force to the panel—particularly near the major axis vertices of an oval-shaped dispenser—may also skew the panel at unintended angles with respect to the main body of the dispenser, increasing the chances of blockage.